


the mochi stand on the main street

by pilongski



Series: humu warriors [8]
Category: Samurai Warriors (Video Games)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Disguise, First Meetings, Gender Disguise, Identity Porn, M/M, Pre-Canon, Snippets, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilongski/pseuds/pilongski
Summary: There is a mochi stand on the main street of Inoguchi Town. Hanbei knows because he frequents there when he wants to run away from the drama that comes with becoming Lord Tatsuoki's retainer. To say he is familiar with the area is an understatement- the owner and him are practically family!That's why he is surprised when one day he finds one Kuroda Kanbei sitting on his favorite bench. Huh, what's the self-proclaimed genius strategist of Himeji doing so far out here?(5 times they meet as strangers and 1 time they finally meet as themselves).
Relationships: Kuroda Kanbei/Takenaka Hanbei
Series: humu warriors [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/140178
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	the mochi stand on the main street

**Author's Note:**

  * For [barbatoslatte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbatoslatte/gifts).



> [Thank you cassanovadra for showing up out of nowhere to feed us in this dead fandom. This fic is a return gift for you!]
> 
> Samurai Warriors belong to KOEI Tecmo and Omega Force
> 
> Six years after playing Samurai Warrior 4-II, I just find out that Kanbei likes mochi, albeit a bit too much he got drugged with it. I love this man so much it's ridiculous :')
> 
> Anyway, Kanbei and Hanbei have both of their nickname since pre-Hideyoshi on SW4 so we're going to use that.

**i.**

There is a mochi stand on the main street of Inoguchi Town. Hanbei knows because he frequents there when he wants to run away from the drama that comes with becoming Lord Tatsuoki's retainer. Honestly, there are more plots there than your average dance show! Even he, the All-Knowing Hanbei, gets tired of all those scheming snakes.

But that's not the reason why he visits the stand so much. He definitely isn't running from his responsibility as a vassal, oh no! It's just the guards tend to ignore a beautiful woman who strolls around the castle as they own it, regardless of their origin.

The things he does to escape his duties.

Anyway, to say he is familiar with the area is an understatement; the owner and he are practically family! They almost become a literal family, with how she repeatedly tries to set him up with her grandson.

Has he told you that he dresses as a woman when he sneaks out? A beautiful one at that!

Going back to the topic at hand. After weeks of sneaking out, Hanbei knows this street like the back of his hand. From the names of the merchant, the town guards' habits and patrol route, to the best roof as a nap spot in the area. 

That's why he is surprised when one day he finds one Kuroda Kanbei sitting on his favorite bench. Huh, what's the self-proclaimed genius strategist of Himeji doing so far out here?

To be fair, he's in disguise. He wears a large hat and his bi-colored hair is covered in a black wig. The only reason Hanbei recognizes him because of his super pale skin under the nice kimono. That, and Hanbei already knows his face because he had someone to spy on Kanbei one time. He's curious, okay, so sue him!

Now, the question is, should he approach him or not? While Hanbei is confident in his disguise, but if Kanbei's reputation holds, then one can never be too careful. But Hanbei has been itching to meet him! And he's not one to waste an opportunity when provided with one.

Decision, decision...

"You seem to be enjoying that mochi very much!"

Approach him it is.

Hanbei doesn't waste any time to claim the seat beside Kanbei. The owner, as if she could read his mind, immediately serves Hanbei two plates of mochi and a glass of green tea.

"Have you considered my offer, dear?" the owner asked.

"I'm sure your grandson is lovely, but I'm okay for now." Hanbei shakes his head. Though he is uncomfortable by the constant offer, at least now she allows him to initiate a conversation with the other strategist. "Thanks for the sweet anyway, granny. You can give the other plate to the man over there."

"Of course, dear."

Kanbei looks like he wants to reject the offer, but the owner is known for her strong determination. "It's alright, young man. Just take it. I'll have this added to her tab."

"All the more reason to-"

"Just take it, Mister. Consider it a welcome from our humble little town." Hanbei scoots closer and whispers in a low voice. "Besides, if you refuse it, granny will just have it delivered to where you're staying. Nobody knows how she does that."

The other man signs in to his defeat. He then eats a mochi from his new plate. Hanbei tries his best to press his laughter. It's so cute to see that scowl turns into a smile over a single mochi.

"You must really like it," Hanbei says. Kanbei glares at him. "I didn't mean to offend you. Granny's mochi is the best in town. That's why I always come here every day!" Hanbei takes one from his palate and eats it. Ahhh, Hanbei practically swoons. The chewy-ness just feels right and the filling melts perfectly in his mouth.

"I've never seen you around. Are you new here?"

Kanbei doesn't answer. Doesn't as much as look at his direction. Hm, he's an uptight person then.

"Ah, where are my manners! My name is Haru," It's probably a risk to have a fake name so close to his real one. But, if by any chance, Kanbei decides to investigate him because of how awesome he is, Hanbei wants to leave little breadcrumbs here and there.

Hanbei extends his hand, a greeting he learns from watching foreigners. Kanbei seems surprised by his gesture, but he goes back to his plate of mochi.

Great. Kanbei is probably stingy too, with how little words he spews.

Hanbei tries to rack his brain. What else can he do to thaw his frozen heart? He refuses to be defeated like this! Hanbei has a great feeling about the two of them and he's not about to give up! At least for the sake of their matching name!

"You know, you're one province away if you want to look for rifles."

Ah, that works. Maybe Hanbei should have been more direct from the start.

Hanbei hurriedly provides his explanation. Whatever that orb in his right hand is for, it can't be good if it glows that bright! "Isn't that the hot topic, nowadays? I heard many travelers talk about it! It must be incredible, those rifles."

Kanbei only grunts and the orb's glow disappears. That reaction is less than what he wants. It disappoints him, not going to lie. But a wise man once said that patience is a strategist's virtue. Hanbei knows he won't get much in their first meeting. After all, a castle isn't built in one night, right?

"Look out!"

Hanbei is too engrossed with his thoughts when someone yells that. Before he knows, his vision is filled with something with too many feathers flying at him with high speed.

Hanbei quickly shut his eyes and cover himself under his hands. But the pain never comes. When he opens his eyes, an eagle is resting in someone's lower arm, and a hand is hugging him from behind.

A quick look and Hanbei realizes he's in Kanbei's embrace.

"Are you alright?"

"So you can talk," Hanbei mumbles. When he realizes what he's saying, he quickly adds. "I mean, I'm okay. Sorry. Just surprised."

Hanbei tries to fix his wig. He hopes it isn't ruined too much or he'll be discovered!

Hanbei takes a closer look at the eagle. It isn't just any eagle, it's a messenger eagle! No tamed eagle would be this content near humans.

"Do you want to touch it?"

By any means, this is not the first messenger eagle he has seen. He even has two at his disposal, but Hanbei has to play a part, so he says yes.

The eagle is well taken care of, with how bulky it is and how soft its feathers are. Hanbei suddenly feels bad for his eagles back at home. He does take care of them, but they're far slimmer because he prefers speed over endurance.

"I'm going to the town's gate to set it free," Kanbei says.

Hmm, Kanbei probably wants to read whatever that message is. Hanbei still wants to spend time with Kanbei, but it will look suspicious if he objects it. "Will you be alright?" Hanbei asks.

"That concern is unnecessary."

Ouch, that hurts!

There goes his opportunity to spend time with him.

Kanbei then goes to the owner and hands her a few coins. "For mine and that miss' share."

"You don't have to do that!"

"It's alright." Kanbei's voice is still indifferent. "Instead, you can use your money to get yourself checked in case the eagle manages to claw you."

Ugh, after he calls him stingy too ...

Kanbei then walks away without saying goodbye. He can't let it end like this! If Hanbei doesn't do something, he'll end up a fleeting memory for Kanbei!

What to do? What to do?

"Taka!" Hanbei yells. Kanbei is startled. Probably because he calls with a name that is too close to home.

"Since you won't give me your name, I'll just call you Mister Taka! You know, for the eagle?"

Kanbei just sighs and Hanbei will take it as a win.

"See you around, Mister Taka!"

"Goodbye."

* * *

**ii.**

"Fancy a game of Go, Mister Taka?"

That's an irritating face if he ever sees one, Hanbei snickers. He doesn't waste any time to usher Kanbei to join him on his seat. Before Kanbei could protest, Hanbei already asks for an extra plate of mochi for him. That shut him up. Hanbei makes sure he remembers how much the other strategist loves mochi. It might be useful in the future.

It doesn't take long for the owner to deliver it. "Have you considered my offer, dear?" she asks again.

"Sorry, still a no for me. I already have Mister Taka as a company now!" Hanbei nudges at Kanbei. "Right, Mister Taka?"

Kanbei only huffs. He looks at the Go board and then at Hanbei. "What? Never seen a woman who plays Go before?" Hanbei taunts. That seems to shock Kanbei. It isn't fair to Kanbei since 'Haru' is actually a man, but that expression is just too cute!

"Apologize. I didn't mean to offend."

"I'm messing with you! It's okay, really. How about a game? I'm pretty good!"

Hanbei knows he's good. He's the reigning Go champion at the castle. Not even Lord Tatsuoki or his retainers can beat him. Hanbei hopes Kanbei can put up a fight. A smart man like him must be good at playing Go.

Several minutes pass and Hanbei is beyond delighted. Playing against Kanbei is such a breath of fresh air. Hanbei has to think hard because Kanbei corners him every chance he gets. Even to capture one stone is hard! It's like Kanbei knows the back of his mind, Hanbei muses. This game is going to be long and Hanbei loves it.

"I didn't expect to see you this soon," Hanbei says as he places his black stone. With that, he captures another of Kanbei's stone. Hanbei wipes his sweat. All this thinking feels like an exercise in itself. "Is there any trouble with rifle-hunting?"

Kanbei seems to be in deep thought. He then put his stone in a random place. Huh, weird. Why wouldn't he put it near Hanbei's earlier piece? Is he taunting him? Should Hanbei play along?

"I never said I was buying rifles," Kanbei replies.

"You never told me anything so I just assumed." Hanbei retorts back. Kanbei flinches when Hanbei places his stone without second thoughts. Kanbei flinches more when Hanbei takes a green-colored mochi. "Sorry, did you want this one?"

"I'm alright."

Oh, he definitely wants that mochi. Hanbei almost loses his composure at that. That's just so adorable!

(Kanbei proceeds to be more brutal on their match. Is this revenge? How much does this man like mochi?! Hanbei yowls silently).

Hanbei clears his throat. This is an opportunity to get to know him better and he can't waste it. "So, what are you doing here? I know my way around, maybe I can help! I won't charge you if you want to keep it a secret."

Kanbei doesn't say anything, as expected. He can push for it, but Hanbei thinks it will be useless. Despite the scary and quote-unquote, traitorous, face, this man is loyal to a fault. Which is frustrating for Hanbei because there is nothing he wants more than have him by his side. With two geniuses together, Hanbei is sure their days will be a blast!

Kanbei is wasted on his lord now (as is Hanbei, much to his chagrin), but that is just Hanbei being selfish.

_Tak. Tak. Tak._

Silence engulfs them once more. The only sounds are from either from their stones hitting the board, the background noises from passersby, and their gears turning trying to outsmart each other.

_Tak. Tak.Tak._

Some time passes and before they realize, almost half of the board is already filled with their stones. Hanbei can see that he is winning, which is weird because he is sure that Kanbei has the upper hand earlier. Unless...

"Mister Taka."

Kanbei looks up and finds an infuriated Hanbei.

"Don't invalidate yourself. Were it a real battle, you would be dead."

Hanbei doesn't care if his mask slipped. He always hates it when someone underestimates him; be it from being the youngest retainer on Lord Tatsuoki's court, his boyish appearance, to his weak body. None of that should matter. A match is a match. A battle is a battle. Even if it's only Go.

Kanbei seems taken aback by his comment. His mouth is left hanging, but then it turns into a soft smile. "I understand," he says. "I apologize. It was simply a bad habit from home."

"You should leave whoever enables you to lose purposely."

"That is out of the question."

Hanbei tsks. Kanbei is really wasted serving the Kodera Clan!

His wrath subsides a bit though when Kanbei shows his disappointment when he takes a pink-colored mochi as compensation. So adorable!

* * *

**iii.**

He hopes Kanbei never catches him like this but fate says otherwise.

Lord Tatsuoki has banned him from entering the castle for an unforeseeable future, all because he asks him to be more serious in governing and strengthening the border. Hanbei has received a report that Nobunaga plans to invade Mino again despite his marriage with Lady Nō. But no, Lord Tatsuoki just brushes it aside and claims that Nobunaga has nothing on him since he's only a lord of a small province. A lord of a small province with little track of losing battles, he means.

That's why Hanbei is strolling the town in the middle of the night. He needs fresh air to clear his head. He's currently in disguise because he doesn't have time to be suspected of having a rebellion when he already has a province to be kept from annihilation.

He doesn't expect to run into Kanbei when he makes his round near the mochi stand.

"What are you doing so late outside- ACHOO!"

Sometimes Hanbei hates his body. He forgets to wear a thicker kimono once and he already catches a cold.

Kanbei hurriedly goes towards Hanbei. He then takes off his robe and wraps him around with it. "Where's your home?" he asks.

"Oooh, scandalous!"

"Miss."

"Sorry." Hanbei chuckles. His hands tighten around the navy blue robe. "I don't want to go home yet though."

Fortunately, Kanbei doesn't ask for the details. He nods in understanding and keeps Hanbei company. Hanbei is thankful that the granny always left one of her benches after closing hours. He imagines it would be awkward just to stand in silence with Kanbei.

"So," Hanbei swings his feet back and forth. "you haven't answered my question."

"I'm sightseeing."

Hanbei tries to stifle his laugh. Sightseeing? Really? That's the best excuse he could come up on the spot? Of course, Hanbei doesn't buy it per se but he'll decide to play along.

"Well, you can see Mt. Inaba Castle clearly from here." Hanbei makes a frame from his hands and places the castle in the middle. "That's the reason granny's place is the best, besides the mochi of course."

Kanbei only hums. His eyes are fixated on the castle. If Hanbei looks carefully, Kanbei's eyes are glinting. Maybe he's not lying? Maybe he really is strolling around, admiring Mt. Inaba Castle? Is he actually a castle nerd? Or maybe it's only an illusion from the street lanterns hanging above their heads?

Whatever it is, Hanbei can't seem to take his eyes off him. He remembers his reports are saying that this man is terrifying. But he's nothing like that in person. Is he too quick to judge?

"How do you find Inoguchi?" The question slips unintentionally from Hanbei's mouth.

"It is ..." Kanbei trails at his answer, trying to find a fitting description. He settles with, "unexpected."

Hanbei frowns. What is that supposed to mean? "Is it different from your hometown? What is it like?"

Kanbei seems to contemplate whether to answer or not. "We don't have big cities. Most of the land is either rice fields, forests, or swamps."

"Are the people happy?"

"Quite."

"You must have a good governor then."

Kanbei doesn't give a verbal answer but his silence is enough. They are really similar, aren't they? Two geniuses who are trapped in serving useless lords. Like a bird in a cage, alone and hurting.

Hanbei wants to end this charade. Wants to show his true self and befriends Kanbei for real. But he can't- not when Nobunaga's threat still hanging by a thread and Kanbei's reason in Mino still a mystery.

"Mister Taka."

"Yes?"

"I have a question to ask. It may seem random, but please ... don't ask for my reason."

"Understood."

"That easy?!"

"It isn't my place to ask," Kanbei says. "But I have a condition."

"Shoot."

"You said I can ask you anything and you'll keep it a secret."

Hanbei smirks. So, he's going to use this situation to dig around? Not too bad, in Hanbei's opinion. "Of course. What do you want to know?"

"Are you alright?"

Hanbei blinks.

"Are you in trouble?"

Hanbei blinks again.

"You're ... worried?"

Kanbei doesn't say anything and throws his gaze away. Though it's vague, Hanbei could see Kanbei's cheeks turning pink. Seeing that, Hanbei could feel his getting warm as well.

Hanbei was going to lie and says everything is fine and dandy, but Hanbei has a feeling Kanbei could see through that. So he'll meet honesty with honesty.

"You're right, I'm actually in trouble." Hanbei pauses. "Let's just say I have a disagreement with the lord ... of the house I'm serving and leave it at that."

Kanbei stays quiet.

"Now about my question that is totally unrelated to this,"

"Of course."

"Hey! Don't get sassy on me!"

"The question?"

"Fine," Hanbei pouts. "What makes a good leader, in your opinion?"

Kanbei blinks. Once. Twice. Then he laughs.

"Mister Taka! Are you making fun of me?"

Kanbei shakes his head. "On the contrary, Miss Haru. I share your concern."

Kanbei folds his hands and closes his eyes. He seems to be enjoying the night wind that starts to pick up. Hanbei on the other hand feels like he is freezing to death. God, he hates his weak body.

"In these turbulent times, it's important that we follow the best leader."

"The best, huh? So good is not enough for you?" Hanbei hums. He tucks some of his hair to the back of his left ear and hold it so it doesn't get blown away. "Okay. So, what does that entail?"

"Someone ambitious would be best for this land," Kanbei answers that immediately. He really has given it some thought to have an answer ready like that. Is it the result of his traveling? Or something that he knows he wants all along?

Hanbei couldn't help but smile. They are similar it's scary! And Hanbei knows that's not all of Kanbei's answer, so he says, "But it's not enough."

"No, it's not." Kanbei sounds amused. "They also need compassion."

"Ambition and compassion. That's difficult." Hanbei chuckles. "Too bad none of our lords are like that."

"I never said that."

"It's alright, Mister Taka. The deal's still on. I'll keep it a secret for you for free, you stingy man."

"I prefer thrifty."

Hanbei lets out a small laugh. A sense of humor! He likes Kanbei more and more.

Hanbei stretches his back. A yawn escapes his mouth. He feels sluggish. Thankfully his mood has improved significantly due to their little talk. With a sleep or two, Hanbei is sure tomorrow he could come up with a plan to deal with Lord Tatsuoki. "Thanks for keeping me company, Mister Taka. It's already this late. I think I'll go home now."

Kanbei promptly stands up.

"Mister Taka, I know I'm pretty and all. But it's too early to-"

"It will be safer, and the guards will be less suspicious if you were accompanied by a man."

"I know. I'm joking. You're no fun."

Kanbei stares at him softly.

"W-what?"

"You're better now."

Oh, he was talking about his mood. "Yes, emotionally. Physically, I'm a bit cold though." Hanbei tries to joke before sneezing. "Why?"

"Good. I can tell you are a resourceful person. But it has no use if you can't keep your calm."

Hanbei chuckles. This man ... is this his way of cheering up?

"You're a good person, you know?"

It seems like Hanbei pulls that out of nowhere but Hanbei means it.

Kanbei, unexpectedly, gives out a small smile. "You don't know what kind of person I am."

"Oh," Hanbei whistles, trying to feign innocence. "I think I know enough."

* * *

**iv.**

"Mister Taka!" Hanbei calls. His hand waves furiously as he quickens his steps. "Long time no see! You missed something incredible!"

"Miss."

"Yes?"

"This is highly inappropriate."

Hanbei let go of his hug. True, the passersby around them start to look at them with disapproving gazes. Hanbei doesn't care about that. All that matters is he has something important to brag to Kanbei.

Hanbei then drags Kanbei to their favorite bench on granny's mochi stand and order several servings of mochi. "Today is my treat!" Hanbei declares. His chest is pumped up as the granny places their orders. "You don't need to hold back! Consider it as my thanks for helping with my little problem."

"All I did was keeping you company."

"Still, if it weren't for that I wouldn't have come up with ideas on how to make up with my lord." Hanbei shoves a mochi into Kanbei's mouth. "Come on, eat it! Don't be shy!"

Kanbei grunts in protest but still accepts Hanbei's offering, albeit reluctantly. Satisfied with that, Hanbei eats his share of mochi as well. Hanbei hides behind his sleeves when he accidentally lets out a moan of satisfaction. What can he say, the mochi is just too good! Kanbei doesn't seem to pay any attention to it though.

"How's life treating you, Mister Taka?" Hanbei tries to divert their topic. "I haven't seen you in a while. I'm worried, you know! I thought we're friends!"

"We are barely acquaintances."

"After the night we spent together?! I'm hurt!"

"Lower your voice lest you want to cause a misunderstanding."

Hanbei cackles. Kanbei's words have some merits if he were a real girl. Well, Hanbei could always move on to another disguise if bad rumors start to circulate. But considering the connections he has made with this persona ... yeah, it'll be a waste to just cast it off. Building connections is hard!

Besides, Hanbei is truly worried. Two weeks is a long time to be gone. The trip to either Owari (for rifle-hunting) or Harima province (for Kanbei to go back to his own lord) takes less than a week on a horse. Hanbei thought Kanbei was taken by the Oda, or worse, planning an attack with Mino being unstable right now (no thanks to Hanbei).

Sensing his worry, Kanbei then speaks up. "I merely have another business in another town. You worry about yourself. I heard Mino is in an uproar."

"Is that why you're back here? Are you worried about me?"

"Nonsense," Despite his rebuttal, his cheeks turn a shade of pink. "I simply come back here because I want to verify a rumor."

"Which is?"

"It only took a few men for a Saitō retainer to take over Mt. Inaba Castle."

Hanbei sips his tea.

"Aww, so you already know!" Hanbei pretends to be surprised. "But you must have heard wrong, Mister Taka. There's no way it'd only take a few men to take a castle like that! It's huge and they guard it extensively."

"But not for this retainer."

Hanbei pauses. He calmly puts his tea glass down. "You want to know this retainer's name." His expression turns serious. "Why? It's not easy information to come by."

Lord Tatsuoki has done his best to not have this incident spread. It's understandable since having an impregnable castle taken over by only 16 men is embarrassing. That's probably why whoever Kanbei's informant is can't find out his name.

"Name your price."

"It's a bit extensive, isn't it? To pay for a name?"

"Not for this."

Kanbei looks determined and Hanbei can't fathom why. Why would he want to know him anyway? Has he heard of him before?

"I'll tell you as a token of gratitude. His name is Takenaka Hanbei."

"I see." Kanbei sips his tea this time. He sounds ... astonished? Weird, Hanbei thinks. Now Hanbei feels nervous despite his initial intention to have Kanbei notices him.

Kanbei asks again. "What is he like?"

Hanbei twirls his hair and puts out his best _'I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about'_ face. "I have no idea what you think of me, but I'm just an ordinary servant."

Kanbei gives him a side glance.

"Fiiine." Hanbei relents. "But I also demand an honest answer from you."

"Alright."

"Why are you in Mino?"

Kanbei pauses.

Hanbei takes another of his share of mochi. Now, will Kanbei gives him the truth or lie? Will he give him the full story or only some of it? Hanbei doesn't specify his request on purpose. What he reveals about himself depends on Kanbei's answer.

"I met a man at the beginning of my travel," Kanbei starts. His voice is barely audible, but Hanbei can tell it's not due to embarrassment, but secrecy. "He was a rōnin and helped me tremendously during our journey together."

"Was?"

"I am not certain of his fate as of now. He was a rōnin, yes, but he was knowledgable in the state of the world. He was a man with many great talents. It would not be hard for him to find a new master ... especially under the one he wanted to serve."

Sounds like the type of person that Nobunaga fancies. Hanbei makes a note to find out more later.

"He was my mentor in many ways, but he can't seem to defeat me in Go. He said I reminded him of a young genius from Mino. A master tactician who managed to drive out Oda's troops from Mt. Inaba Castle two years ago."

Hanbei's breath hitches.

Kanbei is talking about him!

And that means Hanbei is the reason he's here.

Hanbei pulls down his hair. Agh! He should've met Kanbei in person since the beginning! They could have had an epic friendship blossoming! But now he's stuck pretending as a girl.

Maybe he could ask? "Do you want to meet him?"

Kanbei stares at him with squinted eyes. "I thought you were, and I quote, _just an ordinary servant_."

"I'm just asking." Calm down, Hanbei! Don't get flustered! "Besides, I think it isn't wise for you to meet him now, Mister Taka. Not after the last feat he pulled. People could think of you as an accomplice!"

"Agreed." Kanbei sips his tea again. "It's a shame."

Hanbei cries inside. Basically, Hanbei blows his chances himself.

Well, there's nothing Hanbei can do about it. What he can do is to fulfill his end of the agreement.

"Well, you already know he's good at Go. I don't know if that's enough testament of his intellect, but I heard he never lost to anyone. He's also known to be a prankster. All of the retainers and even the lord himself has been a subject to his pranks."

Kanbei listens so intently it makes Hanbei feels embarrassed. "He likes to nap and go on walks. I heard he often sneaks out to the town in disguise. He could be here for all we know, listening to us."

Hanbei tries to remain calm despite his heart jumping around like crazy. There is one more thing he could say. It's risky, but it could establish a connection between them.

"He has expressed an interest in Himeji for some time. I think someone caught his eyes."

Hanbei could hear a short gasp from Kanbei.

"Is that enough?" Hanbei winks.

"It is." Kanbei chuckles. "You truly are resourceful."

"Praise me all you want, Mister Taka, but I won't tell how I know. A girl doesn't kiss and tell!" Hanbei lets out a happy hum. He hopes this doesn't come back to bite him in the ass.

* * *

**v.**

Today is the saddest day for Hanbei.

First, he gets a confirmation that Nobunaga plans to march to Kyoto. That means he's going to pass through Mino. And if Lord Tatsuoki refuses to join him (and he'll likely will), Nobunaga will attack.

Second, Kanbei is going back to Harima province. Kanbei says it's bound to happen sooner or later since he isn't planning to go to Mino in the first place. But Hanbei guesses the reason Kanbei goes back is likely to prepare in case Nobunaga decides to make a detour and visit.

Admittedly, the second one is what saddens Hanbei the most. Although their meeting is few and far in between, when it happens it's the highlight of Hanbei's day.

Too bad it has to end. The next time they meet, it could be on a battlefield.

"Miss,"

Kanbei pulls something out of his sleeve. It is a hairpin with colorful flowers and sphere beads hanging around. A mochibana.

Hanbei frowns. Why would Kanbei gives him something like this? Looking from the intricacy of the design, it must be pricey. Plus, a hairpin is a popular gift for lovers nowadays thanks to the Azai couple.

No...

It can't be, right?

Before Hanbei can comment on it, Kanbei brushes Hanbei's long hair and pins it.

"Is it okay to give something like this to me?" Hanbei teases.

"It might prove useful in the future." Kanbei nods then mounts his horse.

"I sure hope so. I can't exactly use it now. It's not the season yet!"

Hanbei tries to force a smile. If this is the last time they could see each other friendly, then Hanbei wants to send him off with a smile. "See you around, Mister Taka."

"Goodbye."

Hanbei shuts himself in his room for the whole day after that.

Normally, the whole castle would celebrate it. After all, that means they would be free of his antics. But somehow today they refuse to leave him alone. From the maids to the head retainer to the lord himself, all have asked him to come out of his room. Hanbei politely refuse by shutting the door right in front of their faces.

Hanbei understands why they do that. They must be panicking because the vassals refuse to fight under Saitō banner and flock to Nobunaga instead. Hanbei knows he should work on a solution, but his heart is just not in it.

_It's just one_ _person_. Hanbei laments. He holds the hairpin high in the air. _I should stop sulking and move on._

Hanbei tilts the hairpin and notices a small hole on the tube where the ornaments rest. Hanbei then tries to get to a brighter place and inspect the hairpin closer.

It's not just a hairpin, Hanbei realizes. It's also a whistle!

Hanbei goes to this balcony and blows the whistle. Something comes flying and lands on his arm. It's Kanbei's messenger eagle!

Hanbei smiles ear-to-ear. Today doesn't have to be the last time he sees Kanbei! Plus, Kanbei also might have helped him with his little problem again.

* * *

**i.**

"I present, the representative of the Saitō Clan of Mino, Takenaka Hanbei!"

Kanbei's eyes never leave Hanbei as he walks into the room. It seems surreal, seeing him up close. This is the man Kanbei tries to look for, despite the risk of disobedience because his lord gives a direct order to go back after buying rifles due to his paranoia, over some rumors. Yet Kanbei finds him in his own hometown instead.

It shocked him when the messenger eagle he left at Inoguchi came flying back at him so soon. He thought his acquaintances were in another danger. Imagine his surprise when it was from the man he was looking for.

(This confirms his suspicion; Haru is either from a high-up family or has a connection with one. Either that or the eagle is forcefully taken from her. But that's unlikely. The girl is smart).

Hanbei sends two letters through the eagle. One is a proposal of alliance to oppose Nobunaga's march to the capital. An unfavorable proposal, in Kanbei's opinion. One does not simply go against the Fool of Owari and get out unscathed. But it's up to his lord to decide. What's interesting is the second one, since it's directed to him.

_What joy beyond compare_

_To see a man so bright!_

The letter opens with a two-line poem that reminiscence of a poem about when Izanami and Izanagi meet. Then it follows with an introduction and how excited he is to meet Kanbei. Apparently Hanbei has heard about that one battle when Kanbei managed to drive hundreds of Kodera's rival clan's soldiers with only 50 men. How he knows that Kanbei has no idea. Why would Hanbei look into a backwater like Harima province, Kanbei also has no idea.

( _I'm afraid how I know have to remain a mystery._ Hanbei writes in his letter. _After all, I don't kiss and tell._

Kanbei smiles. How nostalgic).

The letter then closes with another poem that basically says they are two peas in a pod and a drawing of a plate of mochi.

Why mochi?

It doesn't take much convincing for his lord to join this alliance. Lord Masamoto already hates Nobunaga with a burning passion.

"I am grateful for this chance you have given me, my lord."

Hanbei is younger than Kanbei thought. One glance and you think he hasn't even had his coming-of-age ceremony yet. But Kanbei knows better than to judge a man by his appearance. This is the man that managed to outsmart Nobunaga and took a castle only with a few men after all.

"Well, anything to help a neighbor, am I right? Besides, I never like that pompous Nobunaga anyway! A nobody like him, trying to take the capital? Bah!"

He says that when he always wages war with other clans that govern Harima.

"But you know ...," Ah, Kanbei gulps. Here comes the excuse. "It's almost nighttime. It's too late to summon my vassals. Why don't we continue this tomorrow?"

They all know there are still several hours until sunset. Thankfully, Hanbei doesn't seem to be offended, if that's smile is any indication. Or maybe he's adept at the art of fake smiling.

"Of course, my lord."

"Good! In the meantime, Kanbei can show you around."

Both Kanbei and Hanbei bow down as Lord Masamoto trods outside.

"Kuroda Kanbei, right?"

Hanbei scoots over to him. His smile still plastered on his face but instead of his fake one, Kanbei could tell this is more genuine. "You have no idea how much I've wanted this!"

Hanbei then extends his hand. "It's nice to properly meet you!"

Kanbei pauses. This is the second time someone has given him a foreigner's greeting.

He takes Hanbei's hand. "Likewise."

Kanbei's attention trails from their hands shaking to Hanbei's chest. There is a mochibana pinned on his heart. A very familiar mochibana ...

"Ah."

**Author's Note:**

> Hanbei then apologize for ruining the hairpin. He can't exactly wears it on his hair for the meeting.
> 
> I didn't mean to write romance but the romance just writes itself :')
> 
> \--
> 
> [1] Kanbei's story in part IV about meeting a rōnin is taken from the NHK drama Gunshi Kanbei (2014).
> 
> [2] Mochibana hairpin/kanzashi is usually worn around December to celebrate New Year. [Example of a mochibana can be seen here.](http://www1.odn.ne.jp/maya/english/seasons12.htm)
> 
> [3] The poem about Izanagi and Izanami's first meeting is taken from Robert Graves's book called _"The White Goddess: Amended and Enlarged Edition"_ page 393. [You can download the ebook here.](https://www.pdfdrive.com/the-white-goddess-a-historical-grammar-of-poetic-myth-amended-and-enlarged-edition-d185441278.html)


End file.
